


老冰棍們的中場情事

by universe_110



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 復3劇情提及（吧），但基本上是發生在復3之前～不知道會寫到哪，也沒規劃會寫多少～





	1. Chapter 1

 

史蒂夫沒有想到這麼快就能接到舒莉的電話。

站在巴奇的冷凍艙前，看著巴奇冷凍就像是 _上一個世紀_ 的事情一樣——舒莉的電話來得讓他詫異，但同時他又等了那麼久——已經解開巴奇腦中的洗腦程式，舒莉滔滔不絕向史蒂夫解釋著她經過了多少層檢查，確認巴奇的腦袋乾淨得能夠媲美美國隊長的人格，史蒂夫聽到這個扯開嘴角，他已經開始蓄鬍，牽動嘴角時他感覺到嘴角的重量，史蒂夫自嘲地回答：「我現在可是個通緝犯，公主。」

「那是因為他們誤解你。」舒莉的雙手靈巧地輸入一些史蒂夫在乎但看不懂的東西，她沒幾秒後停下雙手，「我覺得應該由你來。」

史蒂夫皺眉看了對方一眼，順著女孩的視線往下，然後他看到了『解凍』兩個字，史蒂夫深吸一口氣，他的腦中沒有多餘的猶豫，在舒莉及醫療團隊的陪同下，他按下了那個按鈕，然後注視冷凍艙開始解除冷凍模式，熟睡的巴奇漸漸從冰霜中出現、甦醒。

長時間在冷凍狀態下的巴奇看起來毫無血色，但是當那雙小鹿一樣漂亮的雙眼緩緩睜開時，他整個人就活過來了——史蒂夫感覺到胸腔湧上一股無以名狀的感動及激動，他的眼眶開始濕潤，就在玻璃打開之後，史蒂夫看著還在適應喚醒過程的巴奇，而後者也看著自己，史蒂夫忍不住先開口：「嘿。」

他也只能說這個，在大家都在的狀況下，他走到冷凍艙旁邊，沒有貿然碰觸巴奇，「巴奇，感覺如何？」

巴奇眨眨眼，他就像是在消化史蒂夫的問句一樣，幾秒後他漸漸劃開微笑，聲音溫柔、又小聲地說：「嘿，史蒂夫，見到你真好。」

 「見到你真好，巴奇。」史蒂夫一如往常眉頭深鎖，他認真觀察巴奇的狀況，試圖在對方表示不適之前反應過來；正當他的視線從巴奇臉上往下之後，他看見了令他毫不猶豫馬上脫下外套的畫面——直到剛剛之前體溫都在零下狀態的巴奇，接觸到空調室溫的身體透著水氣，他身上的白色無袖上衣以非常快的速度濕透——史蒂夫都要能夠看到巴奇激凸的樣子了。

「怎麼了嗎，隊長？」察覺到異樣的舒莉上前關心。

「巴奇需要衣服。」用自己的外套把巴奇包起來之後，史蒂夫順勢攙扶後者離開冷凍艙，他一邊告訴舒莉，「他的衣服濕透了，請問有沒有——」

「沒問題的，隊長，你們可以先進去那間恢復室，我馬上讓人準備。」噙著笑意，舒莉連忙指揮現場，好安撫為巴奇差點走光而焦慮的史蒂夫。

老天，如果老哥也親眼看到這個畫面就太好了。舒莉惡作劇地想著。

 

扶著還有些腿軟的巴奇走進恢復室，史蒂夫讓巴奇坐在床邊，想了一下問：「你想躺著嗎？我是說，你剛剛解凍，會不會不舒服？」

「好啦，我沒事，史蒂夫老媽。」巴奇瞇起眼笑了一下，他身上的外套因此滑落，史蒂夫的視線無法自拔移動到巴奇濕溽的身體上，而巴奇完全沒注意到這件事，他稍稍挺直身體伸展筋骨，「老天，這大概是我 _最棒的_ 解凍經驗。」

「噢，巴奇......。」聞言，眉頭縐痕更深的史蒂夫忍不住上前抱住對方，他只要一想到九頭蛇是怎麼對待巴奇的，就心痛不已，只剩下兩人的空間讓他忍不住親了親巴奇的側臉，「不會再有了，九頭蛇的洗腦程式已經被舒莉移除，你可以放心。」

「我知道，我感覺得到。」巴奇拍拍史蒂夫的背，好像對方才是需要安慰的那個，「我感到非常輕鬆，史蒂夫，還有，見到你真的太好了。」

「是啊。」緩緩放開巴奇，史蒂夫扭曲著眉毛努力控制自己的表情——巴奇總是能讓他輕易多愁善感——史蒂夫看著對方，又忍不住往那人帶著冷氣味道的額頭上親了親，「你剛剛說過了，巴奇。」

「那我有說過......」抬起頭，巴奇算準距離用沾著水氣的嘴唇接下史蒂夫毫無防備落下的吻，「我很想你嗎？」

那小聲軟綿的語氣在史蒂夫的記憶中，就像是迷幻人心的魔咒，史蒂夫永遠無法拒絕巴奇這樣對他說話，他的呼吸在同時加重，史蒂夫忍不住握上巴奇的後頸用力親了上去，用舌頭纏上對方的——他太太太太想念這個，史蒂夫用四倍的意志力逼自己暫停，用額頭抵著巴奇的，另一手情不自禁摸上巴奇的胸膛，他的拇指正好貼上對方透出濕透白色衣料的乳尖，「我也很想你，巴奇，我、」

史蒂夫還沒說完，門一下子被打開，他迅速從巴奇身上彈開並再次用自己的外套蓋住巴奇的身體，然後熱著臉迎接堆滿笑意的舒莉。

「我拿衣服進來。」舒莉的笑容藏著深意，她把東西放好之後看了兩人一眼，「如果有需要，我就在外面，你們後面有浴室......慢慢來。」

看著舒莉走出去，巴奇忍不住吃吃笑出來，「她剛剛說了“慢慢來”對吧？」

「我想是的。」耳根發燙的史蒂夫有點心虛，他的小兄弟開始有點精神，剛剛不到一分鐘的時間內，他都在試圖掩飾可能被撐出奇怪形狀的褲襠；巴奇還在笑，他有點惱怒拉開對方身上的外套，然後說：「不要再笑了，小巴，這很尷尬。」

「尷尬的又不是我。」

看著那雙閃亮亮的眼睛，史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，「好啦，我們得先幫你把身上的衣服脫掉，你已經半年沒有洗澡了，巴奇，半年。」

「這很值得強調嗎？」巴奇低下頭準備幫自己脫衣服，他這才發現自己完全走光的樣子，「哇喔，史蒂威，我知道為什麼他們要讓我穿白色背心了，這真是——我被看光光了耶。」

「是吼，你現在才知道。」

「你因為這樣興奮嗎？」巴奇的視線落在史蒂夫的腿間，後者瞬間脹紅臉。

「你得先快點把衣服脫掉，然後好好洗個澡，巴奇，你可能會感冒。」

「酷寒戰士才不會感冒，史蒂夫，你腦子燒壞了嗎？」

「美國隊長的腦袋才不會燒壞，混蛋（punk）。」

「混蛋（Jerk）。」

他們就像是回到過去那段時光，16歲的布魯克林，光是生活在一起就能成就全世界。

史蒂夫幫巴奇把對方身上濕透的背心脫下，巴奇拉長身體之後站直身體，「好啦，我先去洗澡了。」

語句中沒有尋求協助的意思讓史蒂夫有些失望，他退了一步讓巴奇可以前往浴室，眼神跟腳步忍不住跟隨著巴奇；就在後者踏進浴室的那一秒，史蒂夫察覺巴奇踉蹌的同時接住對方，在什麼話都還沒來得及問的狀況下，巴奇扯著他一起進入浴室，拉著他的領口低聲說：「關上門。」

「什麼？」

「關上門啊，傻子。」巴奇用腳踢了一下門，史蒂夫接著傻傻地把門關好，才剛轉回身，巴奇就整個人壓了上去，「我可以確定這個小空間裡沒有監視器，笨蛋。」

花了一點時間才反應過來的史蒂夫雙耳發燙，「噢，小巴，我去找、」

「別再說破壞氣氛的話了，史蒂夫。」巴奇用他的右手碰了碰史蒂夫的臉，「讓我好好看看你長滿鬍子的臉。」

聞言，史蒂夫噴出笑意，他放鬆身體、抓住對方碰著自己臉頰的手，「你剛剛嚇到我了，我還以為那是什麼解凍後的後遺症。」

「拜託。」巴奇翻了白眼，「我是超級戰士耶。」

「好啦好啦。」低聲敷衍巴奇的抗議，史蒂夫靜靜地看著對方，他看著那人漂亮雙眼中的自己，突然覺得無比滿足。

「所以......」開始不是很自在的巴奇想了想，「你是要親我還是要幫我把褲子脫掉？」

「我搞不太懂這兩者有什麼差。」史蒂夫的話結束在一個吻裡，他一邊親著巴奇，一邊把對方的褲頭解開——那同樣滿載水氣的布料讓史蒂夫失去耐心，「我們還是先幫你洗澡吧，巴奇。」

「你要一起？」

「我、呃，應該只有你需要洗？」

百年如一日的回答讓巴奇不是很滿意，「那你待在這裡幹嘛？這裡是浴室，只有需要洗澡的人可以待在這裡。」

「或者，」史蒂夫清清嗓，他頭部以上的熱氣從耳朵開始蔓延到臉頰，原本幫巴奇解開褲頭的動作緩緩繼續，史蒂夫幫對方把褲子慢慢往下拉，身體跟著向下、最後跪在巴奇面前，「我們可以先做其他事之後，再一起洗澡？」

瞬間轉變的氣氛讓巴奇的氣息變得深沈，看著跪在自己胯間前的史蒂夫，巴奇突然覺得好像回到過去時光，史蒂夫第一次準備幫他口交的畫面——巴奇感覺到自己的身體有點遲鈍地被情慾籠罩，開始渴望史蒂夫的慾望促使他把對方拉起，自己靠到牆上，巴奇扯住史蒂夫的領口說：「我想要這樣就好，我可能......會腿軟。」

史蒂夫劃開笑容，他忍不住輕輕吻了下巴奇的嘴角，「聽你的。」

他們又接吻了幾秒，史蒂夫一邊跟自己的牛仔褲纏鬥一邊咒罵，巴奇軟軟地笑出來；史蒂夫脫掉衣服跟褲子之後又貼了上去，他用自己完全勃起的性器蹭著巴奇還帶點濕氣的內褲，後者因為這樣發出軟軟的呻吟，這完全擊潰史蒂夫的四倍意志力，他用力親上去，同時扯下巴奇的內褲，「說真的，你怎麼會答應穿內褲？」

「因為、呃......之前冰凍前都沒穿，挺不舒服的。」不知道是開玩笑還是認真的，巴奇因為史蒂夫的身體又蹭了上來而倒抽一口氣，「嘿，史蒂威，你如果在這裡拖太久的時間，出去會被公主調侃喔......」

「你真的覺得我會在乎這些？巴奇？」史蒂夫挑眉，他的手終於握住他們兩個，巴奇原先還有些低溫的身體因為這樣逐漸升高，史蒂夫看著對方因沈醉而瞇上眼的表情讚嘆，「你——太犯規了，巴奇。」

「我什麼都沒做好嗎......噢。」他們的腹部因為史蒂夫的捋動而緊縮，巴奇的手也忍不住握上去，他的背部蹭在光滑的牆壁上，雙腿顫抖著支撐自己身體，史蒂夫貼心察覺到這點，另一手按上他的屁股，巴奇笑了出來，「很貼心的舉動，史蒂夫，如果你是想要 _支撐_ 我的話。」

「哪種支撐？」史蒂夫加快套弄的速度，他故意讓巴奇跟不上，一邊揉了揉巴奇的屁股一邊親上去，「冷凍了半年，你的腦子卻裝著這些東西？」

巴奇的笑聲貼在兩人的吻中，史蒂夫也喜歡這個，他喜歡巴奇慵懶的笑聲夾在他們接吻中間的樣子，「你知道的，史蒂夫，我以前腦子裡就裝著這些東西，不是嗎？」

噢，確實是。史蒂夫想起來了，青少年時期的巴奇確實給了他不少震撼教育，那段時間幾乎可以說是史蒂夫人生中的性愛啟蒙期。

那些畫面讓史蒂夫劃開微笑，他又突然放慢動作，在對方抗議之前用拇指擦過巴奇的頂端，後者猝不及防地溢出軟軟的鼻音，史蒂夫聽著那人斷斷續續喊著自己名字，忍俊不住又壓了上去，這逼得巴奇放開握著兩人的手，轉而抓上史蒂夫的背。

他們的呼吸隨著史蒂夫的動作越來越快，巴奇甚至一度忍不住抬起腿蹭著對方的腰側，他一邊喊著「老天、史蒂威，老天這有點過頭」等語無倫次的話，一邊被噴在耳朵、頸間上的呼吸弄得渾身發燙——現在他可真是完全解凍了，巴奇在心裡這麼想著，還來不及跟史蒂夫分享這個有趣的念頭，就因為男人的手活而迎接高潮。

用力抱住史蒂夫的身體，巴奇靠在對方肩膀上調整呼吸，他甚至一度耳鳴，直到史蒂夫一邊親著他的耳朵一邊揶揄：「巴奇，你太激動了。」巴奇才意識到自己在那短短的幾秒鐘裡完全失控。

「我只覺得我站不穩。」喘著氣，巴奇整個人掛在史蒂夫身上，他的雙腿真的軟得發顫，史蒂夫掐在自己臀上的手惡作劇地往內側撫摸，巴奇忍不住哀嚎，「天啊，我等等會不會死在浴室裡？你現在想插進來嗎，史蒂夫？」

「我只是摸——！」心虛地抗議，史蒂夫戀戀不捨地收手，「走吧，我們得先洗澡。」

「不然會感冒。」任由史蒂夫攙扶，巴奇淘氣地回話。

在溫水灑上身體時，巴奇發出了貓一樣的舒服呻吟，「這感覺真是太好了。」

「對啊。」把水關掉，史蒂夫從後面抱住巴奇，一面親吻對方的後頸，一面按壓沐浴乳，「真的太好了。」

 

 

他們踏出恢復室的時間比舒莉預期得還要早。

舒莉還在調整哥哥的戰服，聽到門打開的聲音時，下意識開口：「喔，你們解決了嗎？」

「對啊，我們解決了。」感覺到史蒂夫的身體一度僵直，巴奇忍不住想要戲弄對方，「我們幫隊長解決完他的小問題了。」

「巴奇！」

目睹史蒂夫滿臉通紅的舒莉，在那個當下決定要做一個防閃光墨鏡，以確保往後自己的眼睛在這對情侶面前可以不被攻擊。

 

 

TBC.

 

調戲隊長真的太好玩了！！！！

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

舒莉告訴史蒂夫，巴奇還是需要做例行檢查。

史蒂夫決定在巴奇解凍後的這一週都待在開瓦干達，以防有什麼突發狀況時，他能陪在巴奇身邊；同時，他沒有告訴山姆他被什麼事情耽擱了（山姆大概換了十個問法想要知道他到底在哪），但他感覺得到娜塔莎大概知道他為了什麼暫離團隊。

在他們一起吃完巴奇解凍後的第一餐，史蒂夫將巴奇帶回他在瓦干達暫時居住的房間，慷慨的帝查拉為他安排了一間能夠看見瓦干達風景的位置，整面的落地窗常常是史蒂夫在這半年來放空思緒的好地方。

「你沒有工作嗎？」巴奇有點昏昏欲睡地問，「你可以去忙，我自己一個人沒問題的。」

「我可是一個沒人要的百歲老人啊，巴奇。」陪著對方到落地窗前坐下，史蒂夫笑著說，「我唯一要做的就是陪著你。」

「你在說什麼啊？」用右手摟住史蒂夫的肩膀，巴奇就像以前一樣用力揉亂對方的頭髮，「還有我要你啊。」

「認真的？巴奇？」史蒂夫挑眉，在巴奇帶著笑意的雙眼中，他真的有一種回到過去的感覺。

「當然。」

「所以說，我還能去哪？」輕輕把巴奇亂了的頭髮梳好，史蒂夫聳肩，然後裝可憐說：「只有你要我的話，我就只能待在這裡啊。」

巴奇軟軟地笑了出來，他的眼角延伸出漂亮的笑紋，史蒂夫碰了上去——事隔多年的現在，他想畫畫了。

伸手握住史蒂夫的手，巴奇停頓幾秒之後嘆了一口氣，「你該去當畫家，史蒂夫，看看你的手。」

「你又沒給我開個畫廊。」反握住巴奇的手，史蒂夫的視線望向漂亮的山景，快要接近日落的瓦干達被金黃的光線擁抱，每一個地方都閃閃發亮；史蒂夫收緊握著巴奇的手，他捏了捏對方的手掌，感受那冰涼已經退去的掌心，「你得先開畫廊，我再考慮要不要去當個畫家。」

低下頭，巴奇看著被牽著的手緩緩劃開笑容，「說得好像是我欠你一樣，我才睡了半年，你就變得這麼流氓？」

看著身上沾了些橘黃色陽光的巴奇，史蒂夫被對方微笑著的側臉深深吸引——就像過去一樣——史蒂夫湊上前，先親了親巴奇的臉，後者抬起頭好方便他親吻，史蒂夫食髓知味地開始親巴奇的嘴角、臉頰下緣、頸間：史蒂夫親到巴奇的耳後時，巴奇溢出了淺淺的呻吟，史蒂夫的嘴貼在上頭噴出笑意：「不喜歡？」

「閉嘴。」巴奇湊到對方身上，抬起右手放到男人的後腦上，巴奇蹭了蹭史蒂夫，「然後繼續做你想做的，史蒂威。」

 

碰上巴奇的身體，史蒂夫的吐息越來越重，他巴不得現在就馬上把對方身上的布料卸除，但現下他又想要慢慢來——想要撫過巴奇身體的每一處、吻過巴奇的身體，給巴奇最溫柔的一切——史蒂夫的手鑽進交纏在一起的瓦干達服飾中，他迷路兩次，巴奇在他耳邊一邊舔著他的耳朵，一邊因為他的突襲失敗而笑得可愛。

巴奇的身體因為他的撫摸而發燙，史蒂夫的嘴吻到巴奇的鎖骨，他只能藉由拉扯稍稍挪開衣料，好親吻到巴奇的胸膛；作為干擾物的布料讓史蒂夫皺眉，巴奇的笑聲在耳邊越來越明顯，史蒂夫忍不住抱怨：「拜託，小巴，我想親你欸。」

「我知道啊。」巴奇的臉紅通通的，他伸手拍拍史蒂夫亂了的頭髮安撫，「好啦，我們先脫衣服可以嗎？大寶寶。」

聞言，史蒂夫那藏在鬍子下的皮膚都紅了；巴奇認真地解開自己身上的瓦干達服飾（已經是最簡單的那種款式，偷襲失敗的史蒂夫簡直笨手笨腳），那些輕薄舒適的衣料沒一下就散落在他的腰上，巴奇衝著對方挑眉，「你只想看著我？」

這才醒過來的史蒂夫脫下自己的褲子跟身上的T恤，他那比過去還要長的頭髮因為這樣亂七八糟，巴奇在史蒂夫的臉露出來的時候伸手去把它揉得更亂，史蒂夫笑著抓住巴奇的手，他們跌成一團；史蒂夫第一時間翻身把巴奇壓在身下，然後用自己硬了的性器蹭過巴奇的下腹。

「老天爺。」巴奇的眼睛瞇成一條線，但這不妨礙他那雙漂亮的眼珠子閃閃發亮，「你真的是硬漢啊，史蒂威。」

「對啊。」低聲順著巴奇的玩笑說，史蒂夫的眼神認真，他看著對方的雙眼低下頭親上去，先是巴奇的眼角、臉頰，之後他停在紅潤柔軟的嘴唇上，手已經不聽使喚地在巴奇身上來回撫摸三次了，「碰到你就變成硬漢了。」

因為史蒂夫難得的黃腔咯咯笑出來，巴奇感受著史蒂夫落在自己胸膛上的笑意及吐息，他用右手摸著史蒂夫的後腦，巴奇因為落在身體上的舔吻而輕輕顫抖，聲音也因為這樣開始不穩，「那就......繼續做些什麼吧，硬漢。」

史蒂夫沒有再回話，他像是要把失去的那些時光都彌補回來一樣，緩慢又溫柔地膜拜巴奇的身體——包含左邊還嵌著一小段機械手臂的肩頭——仔細舔吻那處的史蒂夫簡直要哭出來，他的鼻頭發酸，第一次失去巴奇的畫面及感覺突然一湧而上，讓他措手不及。

事實上，巴奇只覺得有點癢，尤其是接縫的地方，但他知道史蒂夫為什麼在那個地方停留那麼久，巴奇嘆了口氣，他的史蒂夫就是這麼死腦筋，都過了七十年，時間推著他們走了那麼久，經歷過一堆事情的史蒂夫仍會為發生在他身上那些不可逆的事情感傷；巴奇碰了碰史蒂夫的頭髮，從前的金髮摻雜了些黑色，看著手上的髮絲，忍不住吻了下對方的腦袋瓜兒，「一直親那邊很癢，史蒂夫。」

「是嗎？」史蒂夫的聲音悶悶的，濃濃的鼻音讓他無法掩飾自己的情緒，他輕咳了一聲，「那我親親別的地方。」

「這話真是讓人期待。」

 看著衝著他眨眼的巴奇，史蒂夫低下頭一下子含住那暴露在空氣中，綻著漂亮粉色、擺明就是要他欺負的乳粒，身下的人沒有料到這個，激動得大叫出聲，史蒂夫用舌頭舔了舔乳尖，低聲開玩笑：「小聲點，巴奇，我不確定這裡的隔音。」

巴奇打了史蒂夫結實的二頭肌一下，「我不知道你這麼拖拉。」

「想說我們可以一邊欣賞瓦干達漂亮的日落嘛。」史蒂夫終於來到巴奇的腹部，他在上頭印上一個個痕跡，巴奇的手這時候幫他把剩餘的布料往旁邊扯，這讓史蒂夫可以毫無阻礙地見到巴奇挺起的性器，他的下巴甚至被擦了一下，「你也是硬漢啊，小巴。」

「謝謝誇獎喔。」捏了史蒂夫的嘴唇一下，對方反咬住他的手指，巴奇軟軟地笑出來，抬起腿蹭過史蒂夫的臀，「你再繼續這樣磨蹭下去，日落都要結束了。」

史蒂夫有點情色地吸吮著巴奇漂亮修長的手指，他的藍眼睛變得深沈，巴奇被注視得臉熱，史蒂夫沿著對方的手往下親吻，手腕內側、手肘、手臂，最後回到身體，巴奇的身體被情慾烘得暖暖的、紅紅的，史蒂夫在上頭溫柔地印了幾個印子，最後來到巴奇的腿間，他輕輕舔了舔濕潤的前端，然後張口含住。

上一次被口交大概是 _一百年前_ ，巴奇溢出了長長的呻吟，舒服得忍不住扭動身體，「天啊，史蒂夫.......。」

先是用舌頭在柱身上繞圈，接著磨蹭頂端，史蒂夫用盡全力想讓巴奇舒服，他撫摸下方的囊袋讓巴奇忍不住按上他的後腦；史蒂夫沒有打算讓巴奇就這樣解放，他又緩緩吐出嘴裡的性器，開始撫摸隱藏在股縫間的小洞，「完了。」

「嗯？」雙眼迷濛的巴奇不解地看向史蒂夫。

「我得找一下潤滑液。」史蒂夫起身走到床邊，拉開旁邊櫃子抽屜翻找。

躺在原地的巴奇眨眨眼，原本斷了的思緒突然接上，「等等，史蒂夫，你的房間有放潤滑液？」

在沒什麼東西的抽屜裡很快翻找到未拆封的瓶罐，史蒂夫紅著臉走回巴奇身邊，「才不是，那是公主上次......送的生日禮物。」

「真的嗎？」看著史蒂夫把包裝拆開，巴奇突然有點害羞，「......我的天啊，史蒂夫，從沒想過我還能在這麼舒適的地方跟你做愛。」

「嘿......」史蒂夫停下動作，他的表情充滿複雜的情緒，但巴奇很快伸手把那些東西撫平，史蒂夫用臉頰蹭著巴奇的手，「所以，我該繼續嗎？」

「做你該做的，隊長。」巴奇說著，一邊抬起腿勾住史蒂夫的窄腰。

 

史蒂夫沾著潤滑液的手動作很慢很慢，一方面是顧慮到巴奇才剛解凍，另一方面是他們真的太久沒做了，最重要的是，一直以來他都很享受這個時刻。

軟著身體的巴奇頭髮在地板上散開，美得讓史蒂夫捨不得移開視線；他觀察巴奇的每一個表情變化一面擴張，只要巴奇皺眉他就停下，抬起身去親親巴奇的眉心。

史蒂夫循著記憶用手指尋找，用指腹擦過不明顯卻準確被他記住的前列腺位置，巴奇在同時敏感地倒抽一口氣，史蒂夫馬上停下動作：「還好嗎？」

被問話的人點點頭，一臉像是無法承受更多的樣子閉上眼，抓著史蒂夫的手催促，「我沒事，史蒂夫，繼續......。」

確認對方的狀態之後，史蒂夫專注地用手指進攻那個位置，他看著巴奇在他建構出來的小天地裡全身放鬆、表情沈醉的樣子無比滿足，史蒂夫在巴奇忍不住握住自己的時候緩緩抽出，他沒有漏掉巴奇手指往外移動時的不滿抱怨，史蒂夫笑著親親巴奇的嘴，然後把對方的手拉開，「這麼急？」

「吼......史蒂夫。」巴奇扭了一下身體，接著帶著一點點哭腔及撒嬌意味地抱怨：「我感覺很不好......（I don't feel so good.）」

這簡直是史蒂夫一生中到目前為止聽過最性感的抱怨了——他感覺到他的陰莖狠狠抖了一下，巴奇這時候用腳蹭了蹭他的腰部催促，史蒂夫咒罵了一生之後扶著自己停在巴奇飢渴蠕動著的穴口，「痛要告訴我。」

巴奇用雙腿抬起、交叉扣在他腰後當作回應。

 

 _事隔多年_ ——他們各自、一同經歷了那麼多事情之後， 終於再次擁抱彼此。

 

史蒂夫覺得自己的龜頭被緊緻的軟肉包圍，他根本就還沒完全進到巴奇的身體裡，對方就像是要完全撐不住一樣；史蒂夫咬牙停下動作，他親吻巴奇皺起的眉頭，後者用嘴唇輕輕碰了一下他的下巴，「繼續，不要停下，史蒂威......跟以前一樣。」

「我們都是老頭子了，巴奇。」喘著氣，史蒂夫一邊開玩笑，「我們得慢慢來。」

跟著咧嘴一笑的巴奇含糊地回話，他說出的每一個字都因為史蒂夫的動作黏在一起，「你怕腰閃到嗎？」

「不，寶貝。」史蒂夫親親巴奇的鼻尖，他一個挺腰，把自己全部送進巴奇身體裡，「我怕你的腰受不了。」

「是吼。」完全被撐開的巴奇花了一點點時間才恢復說話的能力，「我們可以試試看誰的腰比較厲害。」

史蒂夫的嘴貼在巴奇的頸間上微笑，他溫柔地碰觸那被情慾染紅的皮膚，另一手沿著結實的身體緩緩往下，碰到巴奇的陰莖之後一把握住，在巴奇喊出聲音前，史蒂夫用拇指磨蹭著巴奇的頂端——這是巴奇教他的，史蒂夫循著記憶啃咬巴奇的肌膚一邊說；「這樣，會很舒服。」

聽見對方說著自己曾經說的話，巴奇的臉頰瞬間發燙，他的身體可還塞著史蒂夫的陰莖，對方緩緩深入淺出的動作加上慢條斯理的手活，巴奇很快被逼瘋——他想要更多。

雙腿用力夾住史蒂夫的腰，巴奇稍稍拱起身體讓兩人更加貼近，「嘿，史蒂夫。」

接收到訊息的史蒂夫伸出舌頭舔著自己剛剛親吻的地方，接著開始挺腰抽插；他用非常規律的速度進出巴奇的身體，循著記憶不斷刺激著戀人的敏感點，史蒂夫感覺到巴奇的小腿在自己背上磨蹭，那個暗示的小信號讓史蒂夫收緊握著巴奇性器的手，他不得不承認自己有點惡質，「別那麼著急。」

不怎麼滿意的巴奇伸手抓上史蒂夫的手臂，他努力迎合男人的動作只為讓後者能夠為他失控而加快速度——史蒂夫比他記憶中還要有耐心多了，巴奇被對方的手活、陰莖還有視線搞得渾身發燙，他熱得不像話，無法宣洩的熱度埋在體內令他難耐扭腰，巴奇捏捏史蒂夫的手臂，「天啊，史蒂夫，你就不能稍微快一點嗎？」

軟黏的抱怨加上性感的啞音，這是多年來史蒂夫永遠無法抗拒的誘惑，他從暗戀巴奇開始就為這樣的聲線著迷，現下則是因為這樣的聲線而失控——他的喘息加重、變粗，他一直要自己慢慢來，但是身體無法控制地加快速度，如巴奇所願，史蒂夫撐在巴奇身上喘氣，同時以讓人驚訝的腰力加快操幹巴奇的速度，他看著身下的巴奇因為受不了而揚起下巴的樣子更加興奮，史蒂夫低下頭親吻對方的嘴，「你不能怪我，小巴，這是你先挑起的。」

「操。」巴奇輕輕用牙齒碰了下史蒂夫的嘴唇，「我當然知道，混蛋。」

巴奇感覺到累積在自己體內的熱度越來越高，他就快受不了了，史蒂夫蹙眉專注的樣子性感得要命，巴奇的視線無法從對方臉上移開，他抬起手碰上史蒂夫的臉，後者一邊維持速度，一邊側過臉輕輕舔弄他的掌心——沒料到這個的巴奇敏感得呻吟，他被史蒂夫套弄的陰莖就這樣繃緊射精，「噢，該死。」

看著對方難為情的樣子，史蒂夫笑著又舔了巴奇的掌心一下，握著對方的手溫柔地持續捋動直到巴奇從高潮的餘韻中緩過來；史蒂夫慢下動作低頭親親巴奇的臉，「還好嗎？」

「非常舒服，笨蛋。」巴奇親上史蒂夫的嘴，接著他感覺到對方抱住自己一個翻身，被換位的巴奇笑了笑直起身體，「想要我騎你嗎，史蒂夫？」

「我喜歡你在上面。」雙手扣在巴奇的腰上，史蒂夫溫柔地看著對方。

「這是一個我展現腰力最好的機會。」巴奇慵懶地劃開微笑，他的右手撐在史蒂夫的胸膛上穩住重心，在史蒂夫把滑出來的陰莖重新塞進自己體內後，巴奇開始動起腰部，他按著自己的節奏、喜歡的角度上下騎著史蒂夫，看著身下男人因為自己而滿臉脹紅的樣子，巴奇相當有成就感，同時也因為這樣再次動情——無法抑制的難耐感從尾椎往上蔓延，巴奇忍不住閉上眼全心感受那與愛人結合的美妙瞬間，他在察覺史蒂夫快要射精之前加快速度，後者也配合他的動作向上挺腰，他們合作無間地再次迎接高潮。

撐著史蒂夫的身體，巴奇勉強讓自己維持了一下坐姿之後忍不住躺倒在史蒂夫身上，他沙啞著問，「這算是解凍後的訓練嗎，隊長？」

「這只是暖身，士兵。」順著巴奇的頭髮，史蒂夫親了親巴奇的頭髮。

他們這樣躺了好一會兒，巴奇快要睡著之前向史蒂夫抱怨：「老天，史蒂夫，為什麼你還硬著？」

「對不起。」史蒂夫摸摸巴奇的後腦，「我說過我碰到你就變硬漢啦。」

聞言，巴奇咯咯笑著，然後不敵睡意在史蒂夫懷裡沈沈睡去。

 

-TBC.

 

好溫腥！！！！！！

我覺得就這樣睡著根本就是老冰（司）棍（機）們才有的浪漫（X

 

掰惹為，這篇本來預計5/25就要寫完，結果因為生病+感冒+工作，拖到現在QDQ

感謝等候。


	3. Chapter 3

在舒莉確認巴奇的狀況一切正常後，即使有萬般不願意，史蒂夫還是得離開瓦干達協助娜塔莎與山姆處理一些暗中救援及消除逃亡證據的工作；只要狀況許可，史蒂夫會盡量每天回瓦干達一趟，他已經越來越無法忍受與巴奇分離的感覺，他知道這很幼稚，但那個人可是巴奇啊，史蒂夫總是在內心為自己辯駁。

另一方面，巴奇相當適應瓦干達的生活——他在舒莉的建議下住進森林湖畔邊的小屋，裡頭的設備並不如醫療大樓齊全完善，但巴奇相當享受——就像是過去時光的復刻版，他曾經也必須用勞力換取生活的品質，而現在他便是這樣；巴奇仔細地拉好身上的布料，舒莉特地吩咐設計師幫他設計了可以遮掩、保護左手臂的輕量衣料，非常適合用於工作，巴奇享受勞動後的大汗淋漓，也享受勞動後的疲勞，不造成負擔的衣料成了他的心頭愛。

在一次睡前，巴奇向難得回到瓦干達過夜的史蒂夫分享這件事，後者則是一個翻身壓到他身上，「巴奇，我可以現在用行動告訴你，我也很愛這套衣服的設計。」

巴奇咯咯笑著沒有反抗，那天晚上從窗子吹進來的夜風很涼，在史蒂夫懷裡的巴奇很熱，他們也同時感受到瓦干達傳統服飾的舒適及便利。

 

被時間推著走的人們，總是容易變成時間想要的樣子——巴奇開始適應了在瓦干達的農村生活，舉凡劈柴、種菜、趕羊，他樣樣都上手，即使他缺了一隻手，行動倒也不輸其他青年，巴奇甚至會自嘲這全歸功於冬兵的訓練。

這天，巴奇剛從農園回到住處，他全身上下都是勞動後的汗味及土壤、青草的味道，巴奇隨手把東西放到桌上，思索著該先洗澡還是先做點晚餐。早上史蒂夫來了訊息，對方告訴他要明天才能 _回家_ 了——當「家」這個字從史蒂夫嘴裡說出來時，巴奇感到心裡有一股無法形容的暖意；而一想到史蒂夫，他便停不下做飯的動作，他很快把該冰的蔬菜清洗後移進冰箱，接著開始料理自己的晚餐。

就在他切完最後一段蔬菜時，熟悉的溫度從後擁上，巴奇在反射性出手前停下動作並噴出笑意，「不是說明天才會回來？」

「提早了。」史蒂夫把臉埋進巴奇的頸間，在上頭親了親，「不想要我回來？」

「很想。」偏過頭蹭了蹭對方，巴奇有些無奈地稍稍掙扎，「我剛回到家，身上很臭。」

「會嗎？可是我好喜歡。」耍賴的男人雙手從巴奇的腰側往前滑，進而抱住巴奇，史蒂夫探出舌頭舔了舔殘留在巴奇頸間的鹹味。

「很癢，史蒂夫。」咯咯笑著的巴奇縮了縮肩膀，他在史蒂夫的懷裡轉身，接住對方的吻，「讓我快點把晚餐做完，我想去洗澡。」

「不一起？」左手從腰部往上撫摸到巴奇的臉頰，史蒂夫像是從沒認真審視巴奇的臉一樣地專注，嘴裡卻吐出讓後者翻白眼的問題。

「不一起。」在史蒂夫不怎麼滿意而下垂的嘴角上親了一口，巴奇拉開距離後，伸手拍拍對方的頭當作安撫，「我明天還想要把剩下的工作做完，史蒂威。」

勉強答應的史蒂夫哼了聲，心不甘情不願地又在巴奇嘴上偷了一吻之後，才乖乖放開人，開始幫忙準備晚餐。

那天晚上，巴奇被史蒂夫抱著，他聽著史蒂夫分享這兩天所發生的事情入睡，在進入夢鄉之前，史蒂夫給了他一個吻。

這一切都讓巴奇心滿意足。

 

 

_「嘿，史蒂夫。」半躺在沙發上的巴奇喊了聲正專注凝視畫布的好友，他現在全身赤裸，因為答應要給史蒂夫練習描繪裸體，巴奇一口氣拖個精光；同時，隱藏在內心已久的心情也慢慢瓦解武裝——被喜歡的人這麼看著，誰能沒有反應？_

_而史蒂夫像是木頭一樣，完全沒發現他的心思，一邊安撫他快要畫完了，一邊專注地看著他的身體；血氣方剛的巴奇那能受得了被喜歡的人這樣看著？一個忍不住雙腿便開始磨蹭起來。_

_「巴奇，嘿，別動。」_

_被史蒂夫軟而溫柔的聲音這麼喊，巴奇更加興奮了，他把雙手探到腿間開始給自己手活。而再怎麼笨也該知道巴奇正在做什麼，史蒂夫愣了幾秒後滿臉通紅，巴奇呻吟了聲，慵懶地抬起眼看向史蒂夫，接著起身走向定格在畫版前面的男人，「我偏要動，史蒂威。」_

_史蒂夫傻在原地，他嘴唇艱難地蠕動，但一句話也說不出來，巴奇蹲在對方腿間，扯開對方的褲頭的同時發現對方也同樣起了反應，這給巴奇帶來了莫大的鼓勵，他低頭用鼻尖蹭了蹭史蒂夫的陰莖，「我想要你，史蒂威，我好想好想要你。」_

 

 

巴奇醒來的時候發現天還沒亮，而抱著自己的史蒂夫睡得好熟。

他不敢相信自己竟然做了春夢，而且那還是他們曾經發生過的事情——差別只在當時巴奇很努力掩飾自己的慾望，而史蒂夫則是專注地作畫。

巴奇看著史蒂夫熟睡的臉龐，手指摸上那總是皺起的眉心，接著往下來到嘴唇，巴奇稍稍移動身體，他察覺到自己腿間的慾望，但他沒有想要馬上解決的意思——看著史蒂夫的臉，他想到很多過去的事，每一件快樂的片段，都與史蒂夫有關；巴奇想到自己用全裸素描跟史蒂夫換舞台劇排練。

那是一個社團的發表，巴奇飾演男主角，而他拉著史蒂夫陪他對女主角的戲，原因無他，全是因為巴奇想要藉著劇本裡的吻戲，製造與史蒂夫近距離接觸的機會。

後來，巴奇真的在半開玩笑的狀態下完成了與史蒂夫的第一個吻。

那時候的巴奇從沒想過，自己真的能跟史蒂夫在一起；當然，他也沒想過兩人會經歷這麼多事情，直到兩人過了百歲才真的好好生活在一起。

「巴奇？怎麼醒了？」大概是被巴奇的手指吵醒，史蒂夫含糊地問。

「沒事。」巴奇握住史蒂夫的手，「繼續睡吧。」

在感覺到史蒂夫安撫似地在他的背上輕拍，巴奇再次滿足地入睡。

 

巴奇在早晨醒來時，史蒂夫已經不在床上。

他先坐起身給自己醒腦，接著被湯匙掉到地板上的聲音給逗笑。巴奇踢開棉被下床，走到廚房看看在他的地盤搗亂的史蒂夫。

「嘿，我很抱歉吵醒你了。」

「你沒吵醒我。」

巴奇走到史蒂夫旁邊，他把臉靠在史蒂夫肩膀蹭了蹭，「我好餓。」

「那就去坐著，巴恩斯北鼻。」

因為史蒂夫雀躍的聲調而微笑，巴奇依依不捨地離開史蒂夫的身體，走到餐桌坐下、享用早餐。之後他們一起到市集，巴奇要買些給作物的肥料，以及他想要種植的花朵種子；史蒂夫則是負責陪逛以及拎東西。

史蒂夫發現巴奇的人緣很好，尤其小孩特別喜歡他；看著總有小孩突襲似地奔向巴奇後，緊緊抱著巴奇的身體大喊：「白狼！好久不見！我們來玩嘛！」史蒂夫就感到一陣溫暖。

跟著巴奇的腳步，史蒂夫從沒想過兩人一起逛市集都能讓他如此滿足。

「對了，史蒂夫。」

「怎麼了？」

回過神的史蒂夫順著巴奇手指著的方向一看——那是一間美術用品店。

「去裡面看看東西吧？」巴奇一邊說，一邊牽起他的手。

 

在踏進店裡後，熟悉的顏料味讓史蒂夫感到無比懷念，瞬間有好多回憶將他包圍，「我可是有50年沒有好好畫畫了，巴奇。」

「我想看你畫。」 

看著巴奇看著自己的溫柔眼神，史蒂夫忍不住抱住對方。

他們買了一些基本的油畫材料以及素描本、素描筆，史蒂夫在抓握素描筆時，感覺到一股無以名狀的感動從指尖蔓延到全身——他非常興奮，就好像是回到16歲，變成那個只要握著畫筆就能轉化快樂及痛苦的布魯克林少年。

「你準備畫些什麼，我的小畫家？」巴奇幫史蒂夫提著美術用品，其餘的日常、農作用品都在史蒂夫的堅持下被對方拿走了。

「你覺得呢？巴奇。」史蒂夫把東西穩妥地放在帝查拉借的車裡之後，坐進駕駛座，他一邊啟動引擎一邊看向隔壁的巴奇，「你還願意當我的模特兒嗎？」

「這是我的榮幸，隊長。」

他們相視而笑，並往家的方向前進，而這也是他們過去各自在心中所描繪出的夢想藍圖。

 

當天晚上，史蒂夫拿著新的素描本在巴奇身邊坐下，他看著巴奇在製作醬料的模樣專注地畫著。

「史蒂夫。」

「嗯？」

「昨天我夢到我給你當裸體模特兒那次。」

「喔？」史蒂夫的嘴角勾起，「你是因為這樣所以醒來嗎？」

不想承認這件事的巴奇清清喉嚨，「我是因為這樣想起你該繼續畫畫這件事，這是你的天賦。」

「真希望我現在能把你的紅耳朵畫下來。」

「⋯⋯閉嘴啦。」巴奇起身，拿起木碗就往廚房走，史蒂夫也沒有跟上去，靜靜地在客廳畫著。

一直到那晚，兩人躺在床上準備睡覺時，史蒂夫從後面抱住昏昏欲睡的巴奇，大掌探進舒適的布料底下，撫摸巴奇放鬆無比的腹肌，史蒂夫在巴奇扭動身體抗議的同時湊到對方耳邊，他用鼻尖蹭過巴奇的耳廓，「巴奇，我想要練習，不如明天你就空著，當我的裸體模特兒吧？」

原本要睡了的人怔了下，接著手肘往後打向史蒂夫，「睡覺。」

史蒂夫低聲笑著，在巴奇紅通的耳朵上又多親了幾下。

 

 

-TBC.

 

其實想寫芽詹肉！！！！

但覺得也不能篇篇都是肉，這篇就來擦邊球甜甜XDD 

希望喜歡！！！！

 

（這篇寫了快三個月呢......）

 

 


End file.
